From Rome, With Love
by Yami Jazz
Summary: this is the story of love among the ranks of the Social standing, love between the richest man in the Empire and a penniless boy, a love between Master and slave and a thief and a wealthy merchant son. Will they love survive or will it be crushed?
1. Default Chapter

****

Name: 

From Rome, With Love

Summary: 

AU, Back in the time of Ancient Rome, 3 different couples fall in love in 3 different ways can they love survive or will it be crushed by they differences. 

Author's Notes:

Hi, 

I just mange to get this fic back from my sister (She stole it from me, I got it back before she could post it for too long.) But I got it back. that's the good thing :)

And the last section came out off personal experience.

Warnings: 

There will be:

Seto/Jounouchi

Bakura/ Ryou

Yami/Yugi

Nothing else really at the moment.

Disclaimers: 

I do not own time and space; I also don't own Yu-gi-oh. 

****

*******************************************************************************************************

****

From Rome, With Love

Introduction 

*********************************************************************************************************

__

This story takes place in the searing heat of Rome in the Golden age of the Roman Empire. Where the power of Caesar is at it strongest and the persecution of the Christians had already begun. The fall of many great countries had already been toppled by the might of the roman army including Egypt, all of Europe except Britain which looks like that in any day the defences will become useless and The Roman Empire will have another country to its already large domain. 

**__**

But this story starts and ends in the most powerful city in the world, Rome, this is the story of love among the ranks of the Social standing, love between the richest man in the Empire and a penniless boy, a love between Master and slave and a thief and a wealthy merchant son. Will they love survive or will it be crushed be the weight of the Social standings. 

********************************************************************************************************

**__**

In the haziness of the heat a tall blonde teenager stumbled to the hard ground below him. The exotic heat that surrounded him burred his vision, and made his head swim. 

This sort of tempter was unbearable compared to the cool, crisp heat he was use to back in his native home land called Britain or what the Romans had called Britannia. How he missed his home land.

__

**A** tight burn that was coming from his wrist cut deeply in to his creamy skin, the rope that held him captive was slowly being soaked ruby red by his own blood. His own body was pleading for him to sleep and food. The long journey was taking its toll on his body, soon he will reach Rome and he will be bided on by the people of Rome and he will have a master if not he was to be sold at a small price to the Colosseum so that he could be feed by the lions. It is a very dangerous time for the Christians population. 

**__**

Luckily or maybe unluckily he was a very beautiful boy, His soft white creamy skin, he's tallish frame and he's well toned body where the things many slave owners looked for in a pleasure slave. But what made him stand out from the rest of the slaves was he's silky blonde hair and the most astounding honey gold eyes.

"**_G_**et up you filthy slave." the slave trader snarled at the weaken boy and grabbed a lump of the blonde hair and pulled him to his feet. Normally the slave trader would have had the teenage boy beaten for his 'laziness' but if the boy was kept in good condition he would fetch a much higher price, so instead he just pushed him forward. If the slave trader was lucky than he could have his slaves on the market for the morning. 

**__**

The blonde stumbled forward but kept his balance and once again started to walk to his destination as the blonde reached the final part of his destination and as if from no where the great city of Rome raised from the ground the mighty Colosseum the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. The night was closing in fast and he still had a long way to go. 

******************************************************************************************************

**__**

The silence was getting to him; He needed to be with the noise of the city, the hustle and bustle of the people going to and fro the streets looking at the most exotic things in the Empire. The grand house he was in now was so deadly quite. He needed to get out quickly it reminded him of his loneliness to much so he grabbed his leather purse which contained a small amount of money to him but he being the richest man in the empire that was as much as a middle-class citizen earned in a year. So for a normal person it was beyond belief. 

**__**

But in a few short minutes he was in a crowded street full of yelling merchant trying to sell they products, the crowd seemed to push him closer to the centre of the city. So not really caring where he was heading he just let him be pushed the way into the centre of the city.

**__**

His ruby red eyes surveyed the booth that was in front of him. He's tanned fingers picked up a dried plant and brought it closer to his nose and smelled the spicy sent. Placing it back down he went to the booth next to it. 

**__**

It was full of golden object, none of them seemed to be from Italy they seemed to be from a different time all together. He traced his hand over one object in partially it was a gold upside triangle with an eye engraved into it and it hung from a piece of string. It was very beautiful, he could even see his reflection in it, the man most striking feature was his hair, black spiked hair with red trimming around the edge and some blonde strands fell over his face. 

"**_W_**ell are you going to buy it or not old man?" A partially arrogant young boy looked at him unenthusiastically. He definitely didn't think the older boy had the money for it. With a slight smirk he hurled the leather purse at the boy. Which the young boy looked at him surprised. "You can keep the change." 

**__**

He pulled the new necklace over his head and turned around when he caught a glimpse at the face, the face that been in his dreams, The angle version of himself, Large beautiful purple eyes, softer skin than himself and almost identical hair the only differences is the height he seems so much smaller than himself and he was also muddy and dirty so it was apparent he was a much poorer person. Looking around again he was no where to be seen. Deciding to forget about the small boy and headed of to his bed.

**_A_**nd most likely a dream featuring the sweet angle.

******************************************************************************************************

**__**

Night is when he makes his money, tonight's target a VERY rich merchant, and he partially controls half the trade that comes in and out of Rome. And he definitely not someone a regular thief should or in fact would try to break into his house because the place is full of guards swarming around to keep thieves out or may be it to keep something in either way he was going in. within a few minutes and a few unconscious guards later he was in the house. 

**__**

Slowly scanning the darkness around him he started to look for something he could sell. He saw a vase, a bookshelf, a priceless painting, some jewels. But nothing like he was after for some reason he was after something more, normally he would have gladly got any one of these thing, well maybe not the bookcase, but the others was something he would go for. 

**__**

Entering another room they was a poorly built door which looked like went down to the cellar. Almost instantly he eyes was caught to a mirror with gold and gems incrusted in it. He walked over there boldly and looked at the frame when he finally gave up and looked at himself in the mirror. White snowy hair, with cold brown eyes he's tall and steam line perfect for his job. It would be a lie if he wasn't proud of his looks, smirking at him self, he turned round and came face to face to a pair of Yellow cat like eyes in fact it was a cat. 

**__**

The man smirked and was about to stroke it when the cat lashed out bearing its claws it jumped directly at his face, and pushing its claws into the poor thief face stumbling backwards until he remembered the flimsy door that was behind him until it was too late. Losing balance he fell down the cold hard stairs when he finally reached the bottom his head was spinning, fighting off unconscious he slowly recognised a bed; this wasn't a cellar it was a bedroom. Finally noticing a figure coming slowly towards him from the bed, he lost he's fight with consciousness. 

**__**

He blacked out!

****************************************************************************************************

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Name:

From Rome, With Love

Summary:

AU, Back in the time of Ancient Rome, 3 different couples fall in love in 3 different ways can they love survive or will it be crushed by they differences.

Author's Notes:

I'M ALIVE…

Sorry just had to get that out my system.

Thanks for your support.

A special thanks to every one who reviewed.

Sugar-Kat

Haruya

Jenniyah

earthfirewindwater

Johnny-Depp-Luv

Misura

Princess Kat

(You people are the reason why write! Knowing my work is liked is the best thing in the world.)

Warnings:

There will be:

Seto/Jounouchi

Bakura/ Ryou

Yami/Yugi

And late on

Yami Malik/Malik

Disclaimers:

I do not own the power over life and death; I also don't own Yu-gi-oh.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cold as blue Ice eyes short open, the night had long ago disappeared an the sun was slowly crawled into the bright sky waking many people as it goes including our blue eyed man, and this man had confusion clearly engrave on a young man flaws less face a thin line of sweat covered his lightly tan skin. He had had strange dreams in the past like one where he was an Egyptian priest and he was fighting a pharaoh, but this one was even more bizarre the memory flew into his mind like a annoying tune that refused to leave you in peace and trust me for him it is annoying.

__

The roman sun was slowly being coved by black clouds that showed promised that rain was coming. A strong gust of wind ruffled his brown hair; he blue eyes darken at the scene in front of him. And his hand tightened his grip on something in his right hand.

Shaking his head rapidly trying to get rid of the dream. But one thing which perplexed him was the feeling in the dreams. These emotions where so powerful he wouldn't been surprised if he exploded at the magnitude of them he felt them all return with revenges, desperation, hate and…LOVE.

"Big brother!" A ball of fuzzy black energy or otherwise knows as a kid who has a lot of energy to burn. Ran into the room. "Come on get dress, you promised me we can go shopping for slaves today. And you wouldn't break your promised to me would you."

"No little brother I wouldn't, now get out of my room while I get dressed." With that the little boy sprinted out of the room leaving the older male by himself deciding that there's no point thinking about dream he got up and quickly got dress pulling on his white robe with the only bit of colure on the robe was a band of purple on it which showed wealth, importance and power for he quite simply is a Senator.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Crisp cold water woke the white haired thief from his haze very slowly things around the room which he was in began to focus the creamy-orange walls a undersized bed with a thin sheet that barely coved it, a beaten up wooden wardrobe and a small child-like chair which has a white haired boy sitting on it clasping a small clay pot and a small mirror to the left of him… the information gradually sank in the thief's head.

For once one of the best thief in Rome was caught of guard. Making a quick decision he decided the best thing to do was to run out of there like a bat out of hell. Jumping on his feet and making a dash for the door but something wasn't right a intense pain short through his body ever time he put any weight on his right foot .his feet gave way the pain running over his body and his back firmly planted on the dirty floor suddenly the pain was too much and the pain took over with a searing bright white coved his eyesight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Crystal tears fell on the unforgiving ground. A small child-like teenager with spiky out hair huddled himself into the corner whishing, praying a think that could help him out of his resent predicament. But nobody cared about the poor even the gods them selves seem to ignore the youths cry for help.

Suddenly a powerful leg connected to the small teenager fragile body. The small teenager cried harder as the kicks and punches became faster. Now some people might think someone deserves this treatment.

But why was he being beat up was it because he tried to seal from them, was it because the teenager tried to fight a woman.

No it was because he was poorer than them.

This young teenager who rarely hates anyone hates the rich.

But this person heats the rich…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

Name:

From Rome, With Love

Summary:

AU, Back in the time of Ancient Rome, 3 different couples fall in love in 3 different ways can they love survive or will it be crushed by they differences.

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone a new chapter for you!

A special thanks to every one who reviewed.

Coolcatzy: Sorry I confused you and must likely loads of over people. I'll add names as soon as I can!

YaoiYaoiYeah: After reading your review I got a lot of Self-esteem! Thanks

**Mandapandabug: **(I can't resist those puppy-dog eyes.)

I love it when people review. I love it even more when people review throughout the story because that shows me I have some loyal fans that enjoy my story!!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: I'm glade up like it, keep reading!

Haruya: Thank you Haruya, I didn't know what I was going to do in this chapter but once I read your review I couldn't help but smile. So I taken your idea and I'm going make this chapter a Bakura/ Ryou. Next chapter going to be Seto/Jounouchi

(You people are the reason why write! Knowing my work is liked is the best thing in the world. _Except chocolate _)

Warnings:

There will be:

Seto/Jounouchi

Bakura/ Ryou

Yami/Yugi

And later on

Yami Malik/Malik

Disclaimers:

I do not own Freewill; I also don't own Yu-Gi-oh.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Blinking away the light our thief slowly saw an indistinguishable shape hover over him. With glossy snow-white hair and soft velvety skin. With the most beautiful warm chocolate eyes looking over him.

"**A**re you an angel?" Bakura asked jadedly. A small faint blush coved the angel boy cheeks.

"**N**o, I'm Ryou." The angle-like boy giggled.

Suddenly every think came back to the thief like a ton of bricks had just fallen on him. Snapping his head up and pushing the boy away from him the thief grumble something that was inaudible for human ears and trying to hide his face form the burning red his face was changing dew to his embarrassment he's eyes looked toward his feet when he noticed it had almost tuned a full 90 decrees but luckily for the thief it was only twisted not broken.

Ryou fell on to his dirty bedroom floor with quite some impact. Causing a small cry of pain escape his delicate lips.

Suddenly a roar of anger came from the top of the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHOUTING ABOUT, WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT, YOU'LL WHISH THAT BITCH OF A MOTHER HAD NEVER GAVE BIRTH TO YOU!" The man who had had shouted was getting closer and closer with each pasting step as the stairs creaked indicating the near arrival of the man.

The warm brown eyes widened with fear and thief looked up and with alarm unable to move for fear of breaking his foot. Snapping at of his fear Ryou did the thing he could think of grabbing the thief arm and raising him to his feet and letting him lean on him slowly moving the thief across the room.

"What am I going to do?" For the first time in years one of the best thief in Rome panicked and he showed it his eye darted around the room. "Clam down I've got an idea" Ryou whispered hurriedly. Opening the wardrobe doors. "Get in!" Ryou panicked as the creaking was becoming louder.

**T**he thief looked into the small, dark space. "Not in a million years!" The thief exclaimed. Ryou did the only thing he could do; he pushed the thief in the wardrobe.

The thief opened his mouth to start protesting when the door slammed in his face engulfing the thief into darkness.

Outside the wardrobe Ryou looked at the figure that had just entered the room.

"**S**orry father…I fell out the bed." Ryou seem to shrink in to a corner and his voice turn submissive as the man advance even closer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Please review


End file.
